


Only You

by AllTheFeels



Category: 2NE1, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mermaids, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Friendship, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeels/pseuds/AllTheFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever came up with the idea that fairies are sweet, delicate creatures really needs to have a talk with Taehyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 천천히

“Go left---  _ no _ , your other left,” There’s a moment of silence on the comms, and then, “ _ Goddamnit, Taehyung, I said left! _ ”

 

Taehyung grins, pushing a few strands of red hair out of his face. It’s hard to see in the near-darkness of the vent, and cliche as it is to sneak into a hotel via vent, it works well. He enjoys the  _ hell _ out of his job, but he enjoys irritating the hell out of his older brother even more. Yoongi isn’t the most patient of men, but he’s confident in Taehyung’s abilities, otherwise he wouldn’t have sent him on this job. Taking care of a traitor wasn’t something to be taken likely, especially in Bangtan. Yoongi would rather kill a traitor himself than entrust it to anyone unworthy, and he’d retired literally out of sheer laziness. 

 

“Don’t get your panties in a knot, hyung,” Taehyung says easily, crawling left, “How close am I?”

 

Yoongi sighs into his earpiece,  “A few more feet and you can drop.” 

 

-

 

“Well that was tedious,” Taehyung announces, slamming the apartment door behind him, “C’mon, Yoongs, don’t tell me that you already have another job for me.”

 

Yoongi scoffs at him from where he’s sprawled on the couch, then sits up, his grey hair sticking in all directions. His lips curl into a snarl as soon as he sees Taehyung, then he snaps, “Don’t get that traitor’s blood all over my new couch, and don’t call me that.”

 

Taehyung flings one bloody glove at him, smirking as he hears the older man screech. He’s absolutely covered in blood, from the splatter on his mask to what feels like gallons of it soaking his black turtleneck. He strips, looking away as the clothes come off and tossing them in a random direction, hoping he doesn’t hit anything white. Sometimes the job is a little unbearable--- sure, the investigation is alright and even following the mark prior to the final move isn’t too bad, but it’s the actual act of killing that can make him a bit sick. He used to shoot them, no problem, but then the bullets became too easy to track and Yoongi had suggested using his  _ abilities. _

 

Fairies are born with a few different powers, but each fairy has their own “special” ability. Taehyung’s happened to be water manipulation, and after he’d met Yoongi, he’d learned what was probably the most disturbing thing in his life. Yoongi had explained that every form of life has water, and that if he worked hard enough, he could manipulate  _ blood _ . It was untraceable. 

 

_ “Fuck whoever said fairies are weaklings.” _ Taehyung had thought. 

 

“Alrighty,  _ Suga _ , tell me that you don’t have another mark for me already,” He retorts, stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, crystalline wings fluttering rapidly to try and flick the blood off of them, “I  _ just _ dealt with this guy, I’m not ready to go and kill for you again. Give me a week or two.”

 

“Relax,  _ V _ , my meeting with our latest client isn’t for another week. Now, go shower, put a damn shirt and pants on, then meet me back at the safe house.”

 

Taehyung hums in response, making his way to the kitchen in a desperate attempt to find some damn Orange Juice, he’d been craving it since he’d finished off his mark.

 

“I’m serious, V. This one is important.”

 

Elbow deep in the fridge, Taehyung snorts.

 

“You always say that.”

 

-

 

“Jimin, I really appreciate the enthusiasm, but…,” Jungkook trails off, scanning the bar with anxiety fluttering in his stomach, “Don’t you think my father won’t particularly...uhm, favor this?”

 

Beside him, Jimin scoffs. He doesn’t look nearly as anxious as Jungkook, so the younger boy assumes he must come to the bar semi-frequently. Maybe bar is too demeaning a term for it. The establishment is draped in deep sultry reds and violets. Almost everywhere he looks, there’s some form of a nude body--- either a painting or a young, scantily clad woman twisted around a flame-haired man sat at the bar. All of their eyes seem to be looking directly at him but somehow...not. The young woman’s green eyes catch his and they spark before she turns back to the man and presses her lips to his jaw. Slowly, her lips part, and her forked tongue slithers out, leaving a wet streak up the man’s cheek.

 

Jungkook shudders. 

 

“Succubus.” Jimin helpfully supplies, a grin painted across his face, “Most of them won’t do...ahem, that, unless you ask, though.”

 

“Aren’t you engaged?” Jungkook mumbles, tearing his eyes away from the scene only to see Jimin laugh,

 

“I am, but I have a friend who works here, and listen, he’ll give you the time of your life. You’ve gotta live a little before the coronation, you can’t just mope inside your room all day!”

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes and cocks one hip, exasperatedly saying, “Listen, me  _ moping _ is actually me  _ studying _ . I need to be as…intelligent as I can be by the time the coronation rolls around, I can’t waste my time on---”

 

“On fun?” A new voice asks, and Jungkook whirls around, “Oh, come on, your highness, who doesn’t have time for life to get a little  _ exciting _ now and then?”

 

The man standing behind him is gorgeous. There wasn’t a better way to describe him, he is simply...stunning. His blonde hair settles gently against his tan skin, pouty lips just a  _ little _ bit bruised, a bit red, but from the glimmer in the man’s dark eyes, Jungkook knows it’s for the right reason. As he moves closer, he realizes--- even the way he  _ moves _ is absolutely beautiful, just enough confidence to make Jungkook want to follow him around, to run his fingers through those blonde locks and let his thumbs ghost over those bruised lips. 

 

Wait.

 

“ _ Another _ succubus?” Jungkook guesses, tightening his jaw as the man leans on him, languidly pressing his hips against Jungkook’s.

 

“That’s right, darling,” The man says, flashing a smile that’s all teeth, “You’re  _ so _ damn clever.”

 

“I...uhm...I’m really not,” He stammers, but the man just smirks.

 

“Handsome, smart,  _ and _ humble,” The blonde smirks, slipping his cool hands underneath Jungkook’s shirt, “Definitely my type. And look at those  _ scales _ , so…,” He runs his tongue over his teeth, “ _...beautiful. _ ” 

 

“Don’t break the kid, Jin,” Another man snarls, stalking up almost  _ possessively _ , “Besides, he’s the Prince. Do you really want to defile the  _ Prince _ ?”

 

Jin makes a face like he’s considering it, and before he can help himself, Jungkook blurts out, 

 

“Look, you’re really attractive but I just don’t want to and, uhm, yeah, I just--- no!”

 

To his surprise, Jin doesn’t even look upset, instead he just grins and shrugs, “No problem.”

 

Instead, Jin just turns to the new man and presses himself into the man’s chest, saying silkily, “Well, I guess I’m the Beauty and you’re the Beast--- or  _ Monster _ , as you’d say. Do you think I could tame you for the night?”

 

-

 

“You’re the worst,” Jungkook groans, falling face first into his bed, “Park Jimin, I can’t  _ believe  _ that I  _ trusted _ you to take me somewhere  _ sensible _ .”

 

“It was sensible!” Jimin argues, flopping down beside him and giggling when Jungkook scoffs.

 

“It was a  _ brothel! _ ”

 

“ _ Please _ , it’s called a  _ Succubus Bar _ . Be politically correct, your Royal Highness.”

 

“ _ Suck _ my  _ dick _ .” Jungkook mumbles in response, smacking his best friend, who collapses into even more giggles.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to--- well, I’m not trying to have  _ me _ do it, I--- you know what I mean! You’re turning twenty, man! You need to get yourself  _ out there _ ,” Jimin argues, propping himself up on his elbows, “You need to do something before you’re locked up here ruling the kingdom!”

 

Jungkook shakes his head before hopping off of the bed, making his way towards the center of his room, towards the pool running through it. 

 

“I have bigger things to worry about, Minnie,” He says, giving a dismissive wave of his hand before yanking off his shirt and awkwardly shimmying out of his pants. 

 

“Don’t you think you should at least  _ consider  _ a relationship?” Jimin argues, still laying on the bed.

 

“Nope.” Jungkook says in reply, popping the “p” before diving into the pool, letting the cool water wash over him. He could easily spend the rest of his life in this pool, curled up and sleeping on the tiled floor--- no worries, no responsibilities. Nothing. 

 

From above him, he hears Jimin shout, so with a sigh, he swims back upwards, snapping out an annoyed, “What?” as soon as he’s above water. 

 

Jimin is standing with his hands pressed to his knees, one eyebrow quirked up as he says, 

 

“You’re the most dramatic merman I’ve ever met.”

  
Jungkook gives him the finger and dives back underwater.


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey all, this is James (AllTheFeels) speaking! I wanted to put this update out to let you guys know that this is being written by my girlfriend and I--- she doesn't have an ao3 account and because of my current work schedule, we really only get time to sit down and write about once a week. This chapter is just a little heads up that updates may take some time. Thank you for all your support!!


	3. 계획

“Thank you _so_ much for seeing me, Suga, I wasn’t sure you would allow me to come here, what with my---”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The man freezes like he’d been slapped. The small crow’s feet around his eyes deepen as he looks forward in confusion, shock radiating out from him as he stares at the small blonde man lounging in what could only be called a _throne_. It was golden, made entirely out of delicate spirals and gorgeous blossoming purple and cream flowers. It was something to be expected of a fairy, something frail and sweet. The man, Suga, sprawled over it, was the opposite of what the customer had expected. He’s dressed from head to toe in black, with messy pale blonde hair framing his face, which would have looked sweet if not for the bitter expression settled snugly onto his features. His wings are out, too, nearly translucent shimmering complexities that are almost twice his size. They twitch, curling around Suga as if they were protecting him, despite their rainbow color--- the customer knows what that means.

 

His lips curl nastily, “Don’t you dare speak to me that way when I can see you for what you are, you _degenerate._ ”

 

“I know what your position is, you bastard, so don’t think I couldn’t just expose you for what you’re here for,” Suga snarls, the wings going stiff as a shield around him, “ _Your highness_ \---and you know that’s a bad thing to say to someone who has _years_ of experience in the field.”

 

“What will you do? Kill me?” The man taunts, fists tightening as he watches the petite blonde.

 

Suga smiles gently, raising one hand into the air and drawing a line with his pointer finger. As his finger moves downward, red collects underneath the nail until it’s dripping and the King is howling, gripping his forearm, where a deep red scratch has appeared.

 

“Just think of what I could do with a knife, your royal highness,” Suga growls, snatching his arm back and wiping the blood onto the throne, “That was just my _nail_ with minimal _pressure_ \--”

 

“ _Boys!_ ”

 

Both of their heads snap to the side of the room where a woman emerges, also clothed in black. She has the legs of a goddess and the form of an archer, long and lean. Her lashes flutter against her cheek as she blinks, full lips pursing into a frown. The customer’s eyes fall on one feature in particular--- the gorgeous wings protruding from her back. They seem to captivate everyone in the room with their size, but most importantly, the vantablack color that seems to draw the light away from everything else in the room.

 

“ _Chagiya_ ,” She scolds, leaning down to plant a long kiss onto Suga’s cheek before planting herself in his lap, “You shouldn’t fight with the customers. It’s bad for business.”

 

He chuckles quietly, taking one of her hands in his own and kissing her knuckles, “Forgive me, Jagiyah. You know I can’t stop myself from running my mouth.”

 

She smiles, then turns to the customer, “What are you here for, your highness?”

 

The king stares for a moment, looking dumbstruck before catching himself, coughing, and saying, “I’m sorry, you are, uhm…? Are you two...partners?"

 

“CL,” She bares her teeth in the smile, exposing canines glistening and dangerous, “We're just business partners, honey. Continue.”

 

“Well, ah, CL, I’m sure you know of my son, Jungkook. He’s...he’s turning twenty soon, and I can’t let him rule, so--”

 

“Why not?” Suga asks, brow furrowing as he curls a hand around CL’s knee, “Just greed?”

 

The king flushes, “I _hate_ the very idea of turning over the kingdom I’ve worked so _goddamn_ hard to maintain and to improve over to a--- a child, a boy without any experiance in life or ruling.”

 

“When your son turns twenty, he’s supposed to inherit the kingdom, just as you did when you were twenty,” CL says calmly, “And I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you want us to _take care of him_ , rather than just make him disappear for a while them reappear.”

 

The king sighs, looking away as he colors a deep scarlet with shame. His breathing grows ragged, shaking, hesitant, before he looks up and says with a deep sense of finality, “I need you to kill my Jungkookie.”

 

-

 

Jungkook gnaws on his lips anxiously,fiddling with his thumbs-- his father had an important meeting last week, and he’d come back a changed man. Now, he’d requested his presence and something just...didn’t feel right. Naturally, Jimin had assured him that everything would be fine, but his assurances didn’t do much. Jimin was his advisor, he wasn’t about to tell him that something was wrong and that whatever he was going to do, he would do terribly.

 

“Son!” The younger man turns, water splashing around him. The royal pool wasn’t so much a pool as a small ocean, the only place where the king and his son were permitted to be in their true forms. It was too dangerous to show themselves outside of the palace, the guards argued, they were weakened in their natural form and hostiles would take advantage of that.

 

His father is swimming towards him, his multicolored trail flashing beneath the waves. His tail had always been extravagant, something completely and utterly beautiful. It wasn’t particularly unique, but it was definitely large and extravagant. There’s enthusiasm across the older man’s face that Jungkook hasn’t seen for ages--- it must have been months but it feels like years.

 

“What is it, abeoji?” Jungkook asks, a grin splitting his face-- he’s unable to stop it. His father had grown cold lately, filled with an anger that was all too familiar, but somehow still rare. The fury had first reared it’s head shortly after the death of Jungkook’s mother, but now it only appeared during arguments. The icy quality his father had possessed lately would frequently be melted by the fury, only to frost over again.

 

“I’ve secured a passage for you,” The king’s smile grows, “You’ll be going to the place my father sent me, and his father before him. It’s where we go from boys to men, from followers to leaders--- you’ll be spending a weekend there on your own, as I did. This is the greatest gift I can give you.”

 

Jungkook’s words are lost on him, and he stares. Luckily, his father has more to say for once, a high note of joy in his voice as he declares,

  
“Happy twentieth birthday, Jungkook-ah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh guys! My girlfriend finally got a ao3 account, it's hingle_dingle, go check her out! Also, please let me know what you thought of the chapter and anything you'd like to see going forward ^-^  
> 계획 = plan/scheme

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I only exist off of coffee, comments, and kudos! Let me know what you guys think ^^


End file.
